Before and After
by ladyjet18
Summary: This is my telling of what the triangle would have been like if they were older. It is set after Farkle spills Riley's secret of still loving Lucas. What will happen? How will all their friendships with stand the drama that will unfold? Has mostly Rucas, some Lucaya, and Maya and Joshua.
1. I love you

_**THIS IS MY WAY OF TELLING THE TRIANGLE WITH LUCAS, RILEY, AND MAYA. IT IS GOING TO BE SET AS THEM BEING OLDER. IT WILL BEGIN AFTER THE ROOFTOP SCENE ON NEW YEARS. IT'S NOT GOING TO FOLLOW ALONG COMPLETELY WITH THE SHOW! THIS IS JUST MY TAKE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED. I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter One *I love you***

Riley is sitting at her bay window, wringing her hands, completely overcome with emotions at the event that just unfolded. Farkle spilt her secret. A secret she wanted to keep locked away. It was supposed to stay simple. Lucas and Maya were supposed to figure out what they were, while Riley moved on with her life.

"You know you wouldn't have moved on." Riley says to herself, feeling lost.

What can she do now? Farkle blurting out that she still loves Lucas isn't exactly something she can pretend was never said. Can she?

The bedroom door opens, interrupting Riley's thoughts. Lucas appears in the doorway. His face is unreadable. "So were you just going to keep it hidden forever?" His voice is wringed with anger.

"Keep what hidden Lucas?" Riley tries to play dumb, wanting to avoid this conversation.

Lucas rolls his eyes. "That you still love me."

Riley looks back down at her hands. She can't handle looking into those light green eyes. She gets lost in them every time.

"Riles please look at me. I'm sorry I sounded so angry it's just..." Lucas trails off, not sure of what to even say himself. One minute he was telling Maya he was glad to be by her side at midnight. And now it is a little past midnight, and he is talking to Riley about her feelings for him. Lucas gets down on his knees in front of her, lifts her chin up with his finger, and their eyes meet.

"I wanted to see if you two had something. And you do." She reminds him, thinking about their encounter in Texas by the campfire.

Lucas thinks back to the campfire as well. Maya and him did share something, and he is pretty sure they share something now. Right? Confusion is pooling inside of Lucas. It was simpler before. He thought she thought of him as a brother. But that was a lie. Is he lying to himself about having feelings about Maya? Or are they real? He shakes his head, unsure. "I wish you would have said something."

Riley gets up from Lucas' stare and crosses the room to get a clear mind. "It doesn't matter though. You and Maya are whatever you two are. My feelings are irrelevant. You don't have to be in here talking to me about it. I know you and Maya want each other. So be together."

Lucas knew that was the chance to leave and be with Maya. That's what the plan has been since Riley told him she only saw him as a brother. But now everything is different. The girl he had loved and may still love, loves him. "I don't know if that's what I want."

His words hang in the air between them.

The door opens again. Cory Matthews pops into his daughter's room. He had been letting them have their conversation, but a boy being in their for so long was making him go crazy. "Okay you two time to break this up."

Topanga follows him inside, too late to keep her husband from embarrassing their sixteen year old daughter. He can be very over protective sometimes.

"Yes sir," Lucas says to Cory. Lucas gives one last longing look towards Riley before disappearing through her doorway. He continues out until he is outside on the sidewalk, looking up at her bay window. What is he going to do? He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out and looks down at the name is across the screen. Maya.

He ponders answering the call. He lets it ring until the call goes to voicemail. He just can't talk to her right now. his mind is jumbled up to be talking to her. He goes through his contact list until Zay's name pops up. He dials the number, hoping his best friend answers.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" Zay answers.

Lucas sighs through the phone. "Do you mind if I come over? And invite Farkle too?"

"Sure no problem." Zay tells him.

Lucas hangs up the phone and begins to dial his other best friend's number.

* * *

It's almost three in the morning, and Riley still hasn't gotten any sleep. Her mind has been running away with her. She wishes she could talk to her best friend about this, but the sad part of it all is that her best friend is involved. How could they of let this happen? How could they of both decided to have feelings for Lucas?

Riley thinks back to all those years ago when she fell in his lap on their first date. That moment was her first encounter on what love is. All these years of loving Lucas, but not wanting to take that step of being a couple. She just wants to smack herself for being so dumb.

A pecking sound begins outside Riley's window. She raises up from her fluffy pillow, but can't tell what the sound is. She slowly inches her way out of the bed, and makes her way to the window. She slides her fingers under the sill and opens it all the way.

Lucas' face appears and Riley almost jumps out of her skin. She places her hand over her pounding heart. "What the hell Lucas?"

He makes his way inside, and they both sit at the bay window. "I had to see you again. We didn't get to finish our conversation."

Riley makes a yuck face at Lucas' breath. "You have been drinking."

He looks down at his lap ashamed. "I just needed to get some of the stress to go away. All of this isn't easy Riles."

She nods her head, understanding. Everything is so completely mixed up. She gets why Lucas is the mess he is right now. "My parents are leaving early in the morning for an event they are going to. You can stay here and rest if you want." She suggests.

Lucas looks up at her surprised, which he isn't the only surprised she said that.

Riley doesn't want him out there like this though. She wants him safe. So this can't be bad can it?

"Are you sure?" he asks, hoping she is.

She nods her head before going to her closet to get out some blankets to lay on the floor. "You can have my bed. I'll take the floor." She sets the blankets down to make a semi-comfortable palette.

"No that's not happening. I will take the floor." He says, being his usual gentleman self.

Riley rolls her eyes as she sets down some pillows with it. "Whatever you say cowboy." She gets in her bed then, just as Lucas lays on the palette she made for him.

They both lay there in silence, listening to each other breathe. But Riley is the one to break it, not able to keep her words in any longer. "Why don't you know what you want? I thought you and Maya were hitting it off." She squeezes her stuffed bunny as she asks, feeling nervous for some reason.

Lucas smiles in the darkness, not really knowing why. The alcohol is taking control of his tongue though. "I love you." He doesn't wish the words back neither. He loves Riley. He may be in a complete mess, but he knows that's the truth.

Riley's heart skips a beat. Did she really just hear him right? She almost decides to go over to him and kiss him, like all those years ago. But then her blonde headed best friend appears in her mind. He still doesn't know what he wants. "You are just drunk Lucas. Go to sleep." The brunette tells him.

He sighs before closing his eyes. She may not believe him, but it is true. He just has a lot to figure out. He thinks that as sleep caresses him.


	2. His Choice

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Two *His Choice***

Riley is standing at the stove, flipping some pancakes, waiting for Lucas to wake up. She couldn't sleep at all. Her thoughts kept her awake. She doesn't know what is going to happen. But she does know she needs to talk to Maya. Riley finishes up the pancakes and places them on two plates that she laid out.

She walks back to her bedroom, to see if Lucas is up yet.

He is. He has all the blankets from the palette folded up. He stretches his muscled arms, not noticing that Riley is staring at him. He hears a creak in the floor and turns around. He smiles, seeing her in her pink flannel pajamas and bunny slippers. She always looks so adorable, without even trying to. "Good morning. I'm sorry about last night."

Riley smiles back at the cowboy and ignores her racing heart. He just looks so good with his hair tousled, and sleepy grin. "It's ok. You had a tough night. I made breakfast." She exits her room with Lucas close behind.

They both sit at the dining table, across from each other, and start digging into the fluffy pancakes.

"These are good," Lucas says in between bites.

Riley pours more maple syrup over hers and smiles. "Thank you."

They spend the rest of breakfast eating in silence. They aren't sure what to say.

Lucas knows he said he loved her last night, and he still believes it's the truth, but what about Maya? He shakes his head. In all honesty, he is still confused about his feelings towards the blonde. Yes, they had that moment at the campfire. Yes, there was something there. But what?

"You seem lost in thought." Riley points out.

Lucas eats the last of his pancake before saying, "I am lost in thought. I'm not sure what is supposed to happen next."

She finishes up hers too before grabbing both their plates, ignoring Lucas arguing against that. She places them in the sink and turns back around to face him. "I don't think any of us know what is supposed to happen."

The future is so unclear to Riley. She thought before that Maya and Lucas was supposed to have their chance. But right now, looking at the cowboy in front of her with syrup on the corner of his mouth, looking completely adorable, she isn't sure that's the case anymore.

Lucas gets up from the chair and walks to her. He places a strong hand on her blushed cheek. "I know I love you. I know that."

Riley tries anywhere else to look besides his sea green eyes. She settles on the edge of his face, at his ear, but somehow the magic of his eyes pulls her right back in. How does he do that? "And you know that I love you." The words slip out of her mouth before she can swallow them down.

He smiles at her finally saying it out loud. It warms his heart to know that Riley feels the same way. He puts Maya to the back of his mind as he leans in to kiss those soft, pink lips in front of him. But before they can touch completely the front door opens.

"What's going on?" Maya says.

Her voice is like nails against this situation. Riley maneuvers her way from Lucas, to try to explain. "Maya we were just talking and then..." And then what? What is she supposed to say that won't sound completely lame? That she didn't want Lucas to kiss her? That would be a lie. Riley knows she has done enough lying.

"And then what? You were going to kiss right? I came here so we could talk all of this out. But I guess you two have already talked everything out right?" Maya's blue eyes go to Lucas. "You have already made your decision."

Lucas sees the hurt pool in her eyes and it breaks his heart. He hadn't made a choice yet. Had he?

"He hasn't decided anything Maya. We were talking and I lost control. Please don't get upset with Lucas. He hasn't made a decision yet. He likes you Maya." Riley spits out from nervousness.

Lucas avoids giving her a look. She can't keep making decisions for him or for Maya. "I haven't decided yet. But I won't deny I have feelings for Riley. This is all just very complicated. I don't know what to do."

They all stand in silence. What else can be said?

Maya breaks the silence after two long minutes. "So how do we go about this? How do we act normal?" Maya looks at Riley, but she doesn't have an answer. How can they be normal?

"We have to let it be Lucas' choice. It isn't ours to make," Riley's brown eyes go to Lucas then. "I'm sorry that I have been trying to make everyone's decision for them. The only choices that I can control are my own. We can all be friends, and when Lucas knows who he wants that will be that. No one can get hurt."

Maya nods at Riley's words, thinking that is the best way to go about this all. Because she is right. Riley and her can't make the choice for him. It has to be his to make. "Okay. Sounds good."

Riley returns her attention to Lucas. "Is that good with you?"

Lucas nods his head, trying to ignore the head ache that is sprouting. It's his choice. He looks between the two beautiful girls. How is supposed to choose and hurt the other one? They are saying the outcome won't ruin all their friendships that they have made. But how can they know that?

* * *

It's been a few days since the pact was made. They are all sitting at Topanga's, studying for a test that is coming up. Well Maya and Zay are throwing a paper ball at each other, but the others are studying.

Riley is sipping on her French vanilla latte as her eyes roam the book. They are taking a test over Romeo and Juliet. A sad and tragic love story that ends in death and despair. Usually a book this sad would make Riley's sensitive heart hurt, but she has come to like the impact the story holds. Sometimes things don't always have a happy ending. She hates feeling that way. As she watches Maya throw a paper ball at Lucas giggling, and him returning the flirting gesture with a full smile, she can't help but to feel it.

Farkle notices her demeanor, watching Lucas and Maya have their flirty combat. He doesn't regret spilling Riley's secret, but he hates to see his friends agonizing over this. "Hey Riles, do you want to quiz me?" He usually asks Smackle, his adorable girlfriend, to do that but he knows Riley needs a distraction.

He looks at Smackle, to get her to understand, but the amazing girl she is, already understood. He loved that she picked up on things so easily. That was just one of the many things he loved about her.

Smackle gives him a sweet smile and plants a very light kiss on his cheek. "I'll go get us more coffee." She gets out of her chair, and walks towards the coffee bar to order.

While Riley quizzes Farkle, Maya continues to throw paper balls at Lucas, full heartedly giggling at the Texan hero. "You aren't so heroic now are you! You can't defend yourself against them!"

Lucas laughs too, glad that Maya and him can still act like friends even with the drama that is deeply hidden. He tries to ignore the fact that Riley hasn't as much as looked his way since they have been here. Is she okay? He distracts himself from thoughts of Riley by grabbing a bunch of the paper balls and throwing them with speed towards Maya. "I think I just did defend myself!"

They both laugh again, booming loud, which once again distracts Riley from studying. She gives Farkle a small smile and closes the book. "I think I'm going to go home. We will be having dinner in an hour anyway." She gathers up her things, places them in her pastel pink back pack, and exits Topanga's, without saying goodbye to the others.

"Why did Riley leave?" Zay asks, catching Lucas' attention as well.

Farkle sighs just as Smackle comes back with their coffees. "She needed to head home. She said her parents will have dinner made soon."

Maya looks down at her phone and presses the button to check the time on it. The Matthews doesn't have dinner this early. She gathers up her stuff as well and smiles at everyone. "I'm going to go too. The Matthews' dinner wouldn't be the same without me."

They all laugh as she walks out of the café. Why did Riley leave so soon? Maya thinks back to throwing the paper balls at Lucas. Is she upset about that? Maya shakes her head. She can't be getting upset about that when it was just days ago she saw Riley and Lucas about to kiss. Maya begins her walk to the Matthew's home.

Riley is sitting at the bay window when Maya enters through the open window. "Hey Peaches."

Maya smiles. She always loved being called that by her best friend. At least that part hasn't changed. "Hey. Why did you leave?"

Riley sighs before giving Maya her fake smile. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get away for a little while. This whole thing is..."

"Complicated." Maya interrupts. "I know. But we are supposed to be friends remember?"

Riley nods her head, making her hair bounce along with it. "I know. It just takes some getting used to." She finally looks at Maya with pleading eyes. "I just don't want us to change, if we haven't already."

Maya holds her hand up that has their friendship ring wrapped around her finger. "Nothing can tear us apart. Thunder!"

Riley smiles as she holds out her finger with her own friendship ring. She presses her finger against Maya's. "Lightning!"

They spend the rest of the night like they used to. They watched romantic comedies, ate cookie dough after dinner, and threw popcorn at each other until practically the whole floor was covered. They laughed and cut up like old times. They may have the complicated world outside, but inside they have each other. They don't mention Lucas at all during the night. They just have their time together. Because nothing can tear them apart. Right?


	3. Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Three *Tell Me Sweet Little Lies***

Riley is wiping down the café table, helping at her mom's for the day. School had been unbearable, considering everyone knows about the triangle situation. Rumors are flying around the school, the place is a mad house. There was even a poll of who Lucas was going to choose.

Riley wanted to ignore it all, but what made her even more upset, most of the school was voting for Maya. She knows she shouldn't let it bother her. That it is their opinion. Not Lucas'. Her and Maya chose to hold their head high, and ignore the whispering behind their backs. But it's hard.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Topanga asks her quiet daughter.

Riley finishes up the table, and throws the dirty rag over her shoulder. She gives her mom a plastered on smile. "I'm okay." She hopes she is being convincing, but Topanga is not easily fooled.

Topanga sits down on the sofa in the middle of the café and motions for her daughter to have a sit with her. There is something going on with her daughter. And she has a feeling it has to do with the triangle drama that has unfolded.

Once Riley sits beside her mom, she looks down at her lap and starts to wring her hands together, like she always does when something is on her mind.

"Please tell me what is bothering you." Her mother asks her, concern clear on her beautiful face.

Riley sighs before opening up. "Everyone at school is talking about our situation. Every where I go, people are whispering behind my back, saying mean things." She sniffles as she tries to hold back her tears. "They keep saying things like, 'Lucas should just have sex with them both and choose from there' or 'Riley has a nice butt but Maya has a nice rack, how can he possibly choose' and 'Maya is so much better looking, I don't know why Lucas is struggling with this so much."

Topanga wraps her arms around her fragile daughter as she starts to cry. Riley has been doing a good job holding in all her emotions. It has made her want to explode.

"Kids are cruel and mean sweetie. They will say anything to try and get a rise out of you." Topanga says. "You are very special. There is a reason why Lucas is struggling so much." She gets Riley to look at her, and almost begins to cry herself, seeing her daughter red and teary eyed. "You are beautiful, inside and out."

Riley smiles through her tears. "Do you think Lucas and I are supposed to be together?" Her questions holds her heart in it. She wouldn't care if her mom lied and told her yes. She just wants a glimpse of hope that her first love could be hers.

"People who are meant to be together, always find a way to each other. So if you and Lucas are supposed to be together, it will happen in it's own time. I know this situation is difficult and you keep wondering why you had to be pulled into it. But we don't choose who we love. It just happens." Topanga wipes the remainder of her daughter's tears.

Riley nods her head, finding truth in her mom's words. She wasn't expecting to fall into a stranger's lap and become friends with him within that same day. She wasn't expecting to have the crush she had on the sweet, southern boy. The biggest surprise of all, was when she fell in love with him on their first official date. Where she fell into his lap and had her first kiss. "Thank you, mom."

They embrace for a few moments before they separate.

Topanga gets off the sofa and heads towards the coffee bar. "I'll close up. You need to get rest. You have school tomorrow."

Riley nods as she gets up and walks the dirty rag to the sink. The word school gives her a sinking feeling, but she knows she can be strong. They are just words. She can't keep letting people claw their way inside her.

* * *

Riley walks into the school, her head held high, with her arm locked with Maya's. She is holding a confidence she didn't know she had. Today will be a good day.

They spot Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle by the lockers where they usually hang out before class. They head towards them, not noticing the looks on their faces.

"Hey guys." Riley says, her old perky self seething through.

Lucas gives her smile, only because he has missed the happy girl he came to love. But what they are about to say, could crush that like a bug. "Hey."

Maya looks at all four of them and rolls her eyes. "Alright Huckleberry," She begins as she grabs ahold of his flannel shirt. "What's with the faces?"

Lucas rolls his eyes back at her and pulls himself out of her hold. "There is another rumor going around." He says steadily. He knows Maya will be able to handle it. His worry is towards Riley. His green eyes find her brown ones. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would get this bad."

Riley looks at him questioningly but the answer is said from across the hallway.

"Hey Riley! Maya! I heard you guys decided to help Lucas out in choosing between you two! So Lucas who was better in bed?" Missy Bradford says, an evil smile spread across her face.

Riley looks around the hallway as everyone laughs. She hears different whispers floating her way.

"So much for Riley being Miss Innocent." Someone says.

"I bet she was good in bed though. The so called innocent ones always are." A jock with a smirk clear on his face says as he walks by. "After Lucas, you should come and give me a whirl. I'll rock your world." He whispers in her ear, to where she is the only one who heard. The jock laughs mockingly as he walks away.

Lucas stares after the guy he knows as Tyler. He watches Riley's face twist in horror. "What did he say to you?" Anger is bubbling out of him. He begins to stomp toward Tyler, but Maya gets in his path.

"The last thing you need is to get into a fight Huckleberry." She tells him, as she ignores the whispers about her. She has had worse happen to her. Her life has made her the strong person she is today. She isn't going to let these stupid, immature people get to her.

Lucas stares after Tyler with intensity. "What did he say to you Riley?"

But she was already down the hallway, away from her friends, exiting down the stairs. She pushes past a crowd of people who laugh at her.

"What? The slut can't handle the truth?" Missy's voice carries to Riley's ears.

Anger. It builds up inside of her. It's a like a fire, burning away every bit of self control she has. She tries to contain it, to quench the flames. But as soon as she hears Missy's snobby laugh echo around her, she lets the fire burn away the old Riley.

Riley turns on her heel, clenches her fist and stomps to the prep.

Missy gives her a look of annoyance. "What are you going to do? Hit m-"

Riley's fist collides with Missy's nose, and immediately blood sprays out.

Missy places her hands over it and cries out in pain. "You stupid bitch!" She tries to control the blood that is flowing out.

"Say something else. I'll give you a black eye with it." Riley says to her, feeling triumphant. She has never felt so strong before, and it feels amazing.

The feeling dissolves when her dad comes up to them, a look of sheer disappointment on his face. "Riley come with me to the principal's office. Missy go to the nurse's office and tell her that after she has a look at your nose, to send you to the principal's office as well."

Cory places his hand on Riley's back and leads her to the office. He has never seen such behavior out of his daughter before. But he was going to find out what exactly made her snap.

* * *

Lucas knocks on the Matthew's front door. He would have went through the bay window, but with everything that happened today, he decided Mr. Matthew would appreciate this a lot more.

Cory opens the door and gives Lucas a look. "I don't think this the best time Mr. Friar."

"I just want to check on her please." Lucas pleads with him.

Topanga shows up behind Cory, places a hand on his shoulder, and gives him a look. "Let him come in Cory."

Cory sighs, but like always, he listens to his wife. He motions for the boy who has caused so much drama in his daughter's life to come in.

"Thank you sir." Lucas tells him. "And thank you ma'am." He nods at Topanga before beginning his way to Riley's room. He had gotten to the scene after the punch. All he saw was Missy holding onto her nose, crying. He had heard everyone talking about it though. It just doesn't seem like his Riley.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Riley asks, as he walks into her room.

She is sitting on her comforter, holding an ice pack on her fist, her eyes stained red. Her voice sounds so strained, which Lucas is assuming is from the crying.

Lucas takes a sit beside her, takes the ice pack, and holds it on her fist for her. "I wanted to check on you. Why did you punch her Riles? That doesn't sound like you."

Riley shrugs her shoulders and sighs. "I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Hold what in?"

"The anger." Riley looks at Lucas with intensity in her eyes. "It became too much."

He nods his head, understanding what she is saying completely. "If you need to yell at me, you can."

She gives him a weird look. "Why would I yell at you? It's not your fault that everyone thinks I'm a slut. It's not your fault my best friend has feelings for you. It's not your fault that I fell for you." She feels the anger and hurt surface again.

Lucas sees her pretty face start to redden, and it calms it down by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry still. The last thing I ever wanted was for all this to happen. You mean way too much to me. I can't stand seeing you hurt."

Riley holds back the fresh tears that begin to sprout. "So tell me that it's all going to be okay. Tell me this is going to get better instead of worse. Tell me that...tell me that my friendship with Maya can withstand all this. Tell me some kind of lie Lucas because I am falling apart."

Lucas runs his finger along a stray tear that escapes her eye. He presses his forehead against hers, which somehow puts a calmness in her. "I don't know what is going to happen Riley. But I know that I will always be here. And I know you and Maya will make it. Your friendship is something that can't be broken. Not even by a Texan hero."

Riley giggles slightly, which makes a smile appear on Lucas' face. He has missed that sweet sound.

They stay in that same position for a long time, forehead to forehead, with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, Maya is staring through the window, with Farkle, Smackle, and Zay beside her. She is catching another little moment with them. She chokes down the sadness she feels and steps away from the window. "I think Riley is getting enough comfort. She doesn't need ours." Maya begins down the fire escape.

Smackle looks at the two guys and sighs deeply. "This is going to get bad isn't it?"

Zay nods his head. "I think we have already reached bad. This friend group is about to experience something it has never experienced before."

Farkle gives him a look. "Like what?"

Zay stares back in the bedroom, and watches his two friends. "War."


	4. Something To Talk About

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK SO FAR! I ALWAYS LOVE OPINIONS!(: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Four *Something To Talk About***

Maya walks into Riley's room a few days later, a bright smile on her face. "Guess what tonight is!"

Riley looks up from her book, and returns her best friend's smile. "Hey Peaches. What is tonight?"

Maya sits on the bay window with Riley. "A bonfire. I convinced Shawn to let us use his old cabin to have it. He said as long as we don't get too wild then it is fine!"

Riley closes her book completely and sets it aside. "That will be fun! What are we going to wear?"

The two friends then end up searching through her closet for something that would work for the fire.

Riley ends up settling on her lavender soft brushed cold shoulder top, light colored skinny jeans, and boots to match. She had bought the boots a few months ago to impress Lucas. She thinks back to the day she wore them to school and how his eyes lit up.

Maya notices her choice and smirks a bit. Little does Riley know that there is a reason she chose to have a bonfire tonight. And the choice of her outfit won't be a coincidence either.

* * *

It's later in the night when people start showing up for the fire.

Lucas and the gang had shown up a little before to get it all set up. The fire is roaring now though, and everything seems to be set in place.

Maya changes into her outfit and walks out into the night to the back where everyone is. She wanted awe Lucas with her plaid off shoulder button up and shorts with studded boots. It was perfect.

Lucas looks up from his red cup and feels his mouth drop open at the sight of Maya. She looks amazing, but in the back of his head he keeps getting this gnawing feeling that he shouldn't be staring at her. That he shouldn't even be thinking that way. It wasn't not even minutes ago he was thinking just how beautiful Riley looked. Lucas shakes his head at himself. He can't get his thoughts together.

He walks closer to the fire and places his hands near them to get some heat. He keeps hoping Maya will walk the other way.

Maya instead pokes him on the broad shoulder, to get his attention. She has been waiting all day to see him.

Lucas turns on his heel and his breath hitches in his throat. The fire glows against her pale skin. The flames dance in her eyes and it takes him back to that night.

Texas seems so long ago. It almost seemed simpler, knowing that Riley only felt for him as a brother. It was easier to look at Maya more than a friend. To have his hand on her face and almost kiss her. But right now, knowing what he knows, this seems more pushed.

Maya smiles at him as she steps closer to him, taking in his musky cologne.

Lucas returns the smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Why is he having trouble this time? Why does this feel different? Before Lucas can even react, Maya's lips are on his. Her hands are in his hair, her body pressed against his. He lets it last way too long before he backs away. "Why did you do that Maya?"

Maya hears the anger in his voice and is taken back. "What do you mean? I thought you would want to kiss me." As she says this, she realizes some people have stopped partying and are now watching this unfold. She eyes the crowd to see if Riley saw anything. She spots Riley just a little ways ahead of them, staring at them with an unreadable facial expression.

"You thought wrong. Did you even think about Riley? What if she saw that?" Lucas says. The last thing he wants is for Riley to be upset.

Riley walks up to the couple, holding back her sadness and anger. "I saw everything." Her brown eyes go straight to her best friend. She doesn't know how to feel about this. It's not like she hasn't had her private moments with Lucas. So why does this anger her so much? She sees Maya's smudged red lipstick, and the answer is clear. Riley hasn't kissed him. She hasn't let it get that far. Maya did. "Why did you do that?"

Maya rolls her eyes. She ignores the guilty feeling that is bubbling up and instead shows her fierce side. "Because I like him. Because he likes me. Did you forget that Riles? You aren't the only one he likes." Her voice begins to raise. "If you can get all flirty with him, then so can I!"

"What are you talking about Maya?"

Maya feels her eyes roll once again. She is sick of Riley's innocent act. "We came by your room the other day. You know when you were all cuddled up against Lucas. I really wish you would stop pretending that I'm the only one in the wrong here."

Farkle, Zay, and Smackle come up to their friends to try and calm the storm. But it seems they are too late. Zay was right when he said there would be war. So whose side could they possibly take?

"I was hurt okay? I'm sorry. Lucas was there for me. And nothing happened between us." Riley gives a look to Lucas. "You said our friendship could withstand this. Do you really think that now?"

Before Lucas can say anything, a crowd of people begin to chant for Riley and Maya to fight. The chanting is so loud, Lucas can barely think straight to put his words together. They are all laughing and pumping their fists up in the air. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Riley shakes her head. This is the last thing she wanted to happen. She knew the complications that would flare up once her feelings came out. She has lost her best friend, she can see it in Maya's eyes.

Maya, being her usual stand offish self, smirks at the crowd. Deep down she doesn't want to fight Riley, but her stubbornness and the hurt is overcrowding her mind. "Come on Riles! Lets give them something to talk about! I'll even let you throw the first punch!"

Farkle then steps in between the two girls. He can't believe they are going to let all this drama tear them apart. Their friendship used to be so strong. How can it be so fragile all of a sudden? "This has to stop now!"

The girls both look at him shocked. They don't think they have ever heard Farkle angry with them before.

"This isn't like you guys at all!" His eyes go from Maya to Riley. "Your friendship is too amazing to just throw away! Your friendship is something that we all used to believe in..." Farkle trails off as he looks at all his friend group. They nod, agreeing to what he is saying, except for Maya and Riley. "Please don't throw it away."

The girls stay silent, watching as the crowd gets uninterested and begin to party again. What do they do? Every time they think they can be okay, something proves them wrong.

Riley knows Maya kissed Lucas to take a jab at her. She also knows that isn't like her at all. What made them get to this point to wanting to punch each other?

"Maybe we should stay away from each other for awhile." Maya suggests, the words stinging her own tongue. Her eyes fill up, but fights them back with a determined look on her pretty face.

Her words stab Riley's heart. Riley looks to Farkle as she cries. "This is why I wanted to keep this hidden." She turns on the heel of her boot and begins to walk away from her friends.

Lucas takes a step towards where Riley is going, but Zay places a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should just leave her alone for a little bit." He suggests.

Lucas stares after her until she disappears around the cabin. This is his fault. She is heartbroken because of him. He throws his empty cup down and stomps towards some trees in the distance. He clenches his fist and punches the bark on the tree as hard as he can. He does it a couple of times before Zay is back by his side.

"Lucas stop!"

Lucas freezes from punching the trunk again and gives his friend a look. "Why? It's my fault everything is the way it is." He looks down at his fist and winces at the pain that is taking over. "I better go clean this up." He tells Zay.

Zay nods at his friend and notices some blood seeping out. "I'll help you." Zay takes his friend to the cabin to wash his fist up. This is all a mess. He doesn't know what to say to make any of this better. But the thing nothing is going to get better, not until Lucas chooses. As he helps Lucas clean up his wound, he thinks about everything that has happened. He knows who Lucas really wants to be with, but I think he just scared to hurt the other. But the thing is they are already hurt. At least their friendship is hurting.

Maya knocks on the door before walking in. She eyes his fist and gasps. "What happened?"

Lucas nods at Zay to leave and he obliges. "I punched a tree." He laughs at himself after he says it.

Maya slightly grins before taking over Zay's job. "I'm guessing the tree won."

He laughs some more. "Maybe a little bit." He winces a bit as Maya finishes up cleaning the wound.

She grabs some bandage from the cabinet above their heads and wraps it around his hand. "Good as new. How about next time you try not to entice the tree okay?"

He nods his head. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

She whispers a your welcome and then falls silent. Her once joking façade has turned automatically. "It's not your fault that Riley and I can't get along. I mean you may not have helped the situation, but it isn't your fault. We just can't seem to handle this. Maybe our friendship isn't as strong as we thought." She hangs her head down as she says this.

"I wasn't trying to get between you two. I hate this." He starts to walk out of the bathroom, but Maya's hand stops him from completely getting out of the doorway.

She gets him to look at her, and he can see just how much all of this has hurt her. "Do you know who you want and you just don't want to hurt the other?"

Her question hangs in the air between them.

He has been pondering that since the whole thing started. Has he known all along who he wanted? His mind goes to that certain person. But instead he says, "I don't know Maya. But right now I think we all need to get some rest. I'll talk to you and Riley tomorrow." He takes Maya's hand off of him and walks out into the hallway.

He knows what he has to do, even if it means someone won't be happy in the end. It's the only way to keep everyone's friendships in tact. He sighs deeply as he climbs into his truck. He hates how this all went down. He hates himself most of all.


	5. Give Peace a Chance

_**HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? LET ME KNOW YOUR FEEDBACK (:**_

 **Chapter Five *Give Peace a Chance***

Shawn and Cory are sitting at Topanga's café, discussing their two daughter's situation. They are both holding a steaming cup of coffee, letting the caffeine hit them.

Shawn takes a big gulp before saying, "Maya told me they aren't friends anymore. She said they need time apart."

Cory nods his head to Shawn's words. Riley had told him the same thing. This is why they are here. To try and decipher how they are going to get them to be friends again. "We have had our arguments before. How did we fix them?"

As Cory asks Shawn that, Topanga walks up to refill their mugs. "You can't fix their problems. They have to do it on their own. They are almost eighteen. They are going to face some hard ships that they have to do on their own, this being one of them."

Cory gives her a look like she is completely crazy. "Have you ever known me for butting out of situations?"

Shawn laughs at his best friend. "Yeah Topanga, I don't think that is going to happen."

She rolls her eyes. "So how are you going to fix it? Trick them into being in the same room and make them stay there until their problems just disappear."

Cory knows his wife is being sarcastic, but he looks to Shawn to see if he is tempted by the suggestion as well.

Shawn smiles as he drinks his steaming coffee.

"Oh good lord you two. I was kidding! You can't make them be friends!"

Shawn and Cory both shrug their shoulders.

"My beautiful wife, Shawn and I can do anything!"

They both get up from their booth and Cory kisses her on the cheek. "I will see you tonight. Shawn and I have some business to attend to."

They exit the café as Topanga shakes her head. "They are both crazy."

* * *

Cory leads Riley into their old school. John Quincy Adams middle school.

Riley hasn't been here in so long. It almost seems like a distant dream. They have come so far from this middle school. She has changed so much in just the short time she has been away from here. "So why are we here?" She asks her dad, still not understanding them randomly coming here.

Cory shushes her and leads her into the old classroom where he used to teach so many life lessons. "Go sit at your old seat."

She gives him a look but obliges and slides into the tiny desk. "Dad you are being weird."

Cory raises an eyebrow and scoffs. "I am never weird."

They hear footsteps coming down the hallway and then Shawn and Maya come into view.

Maya spots Riley and turns to run. She smacks into her step dad and growls. "Why did you take me here?"

Shawn pushes her to the desk she used to sit at and gets her to sit. "We are making you both work your stuff out." Shawn crosses his arms as he stands at the front of the classroom with Cory. "Okay. Sort out your issues."

Riley gives them both a look. "It doesn't work like that."

Cory huffs and puffs at the two girls. "Be best friends again already! Would it help if we stood outside the classroom?" He looked between the two girls as they nodded. "Okay we will be right out there. And don't try to fool us into thinking you worked it out if you didn't. We will know."

Riley begins to wring her hands once the two men walk out of the classroom and close the door. "So..."

Maya begins to play with her friendship ring, which is still on her finger, wondering how they could possibly get past all of their issues. They aren't the same like they used to be. They have grown up, and with growing up comes issues that are almost impossible to solve. "So I don't know how we can do this. I like Lucas, Riley. And that isn't changing anytime soon."

"I understand that. My feelings for Lucas aren't going to change either Maya. I love him. I love his huge and honest heart. I love his sweet smile. I love everything about him. But I also love you Maya..." Riley lets the tears she had been holding back fall. "You are my best friend. I don't want to lose you. I'll give him up completely. He is yours. I just want us back."

Maya blinks a few times to fight back her own tears. She is willing to give up Lucas? Again? "I can't let you do that. It's his choice remember?"

Riley nods, remembering their conversation, which seems so long ago now. "I also remember us saying we will be okay. We are not okay Maya. His choice doesn't matter."

Maya sighs. "But his choice does matter. You can't keep pretending you don't love him. Just like we can't pretend we are okay. This whole thing is going to toy with our friendship. I know that. But I don't want to lose you either. I'm sorry about last night. It wasn't right of me at all. I should have came and talked to you about it all."

"So what do we do?" Riley asks, as she stares down at her own ring. They have to get through this. Her love may be deep for Lucas, but her love for Maya is deeper. She is her sister. Her other half.

Maya shrugs her small shoulders. "I don't know."

Riley's phone then begins to ring. She stares down at the name that has popped up on her phone. Lucas. She considers ignoring it, but her hands act before her head and presses answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Riles, are you home? I need to talk to you."

"I'm actually with Maya."

Lucas breathes in and out for a few moments. "Okay I will talk to both of you. Can we all meet at Topanga's?"

Riley looks up at Maya. "Lucas wants to meet up and talk to us?"

Maya nods her head, trying to ignore the fact that he called Riley and not her.

"Okay we will see you there in ten minutes." Riley tells him.

"Okay...bye Riles."

Riley hangs up. "Okay. Lets go meet Lucas."

* * *

They are all sitting at a booth, Maya and Riley on one side, Lucas on the other. It was a little difficult for them to get past their dads, but they told them they were working it out. Maybe this meeting with Lucas is just what they need.

"So why did you want to meet with us?" Maya asks, getting straight to the point.

Lucas sighs deeply. He thought about this hard last night, and he figures this the solution that needs to be done at this point. He doesn't know what else to do. "I wanted to meet with you guys to tell you my decision."

Riley's heart skips as he says this. But as she sees his expression on his face, she notices there isn't a stitch of happiness on it. "And what is your decision?"

Lucas' eyes stare deep into Riley's. He almost gets lost in the beautiful brown that surrounds them. He shakes his head and focuses on the pattern on the table. "I decided that right now...we should all be friends. And that's it."

Maya's face drops from the shock. She thought he would pick one of them, but now he is picking neither. "So after all that you choose no one?"

Lucas lets another sigh escape his mouth. "You two are best friends. Well more than that actually you are like sisters. Your friendship has been so rocky, and I hate that I'm the cause of it all. I don't want to hurt anyone. Later on down the road we could figure this unknown thing out, but right now I think this is best. I just want peace in this friend group."

Riley nods her head, agreeing to what he is saying. She wishes more than anything they could be more, but with everything that has happened, their friend group can't take much more. She thinks back to what her mom told her. 'People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other.' "I agree with you."

Lucas' focus then goes to Maya, who seems to be agreeing as well. "And you?"

She nods her head slightly, still get over her shock. "I agree. We need peace in this group before anything can happen." She may not like the fact that her and Lucas are going to be together, but there is always later on down the road.

Lucas smiles and the girls return it. "Great. So now everything can back to the way it was, before all that drama."

 _ **WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? AND JOSH WILL BE OFFICIALLY APART OF THE STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!**_


	6. Wishin' and Hopin'

_**YAY**_ _ **JOSH IS OFFICIALLY PART OF THE STORY NOW! I HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING IT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Six *Wishin' and Hopin'***

Riley is downing a cup of orange juice when the front door opens swiftly. She turns her head and smile stretches across her face. "Uncle Josh!"

Josh is standing in the doorway, with a bag of laundry, returning his niece's smile. "Hey Riles!"

Riley runs to him and hugs him before Cory walks out of his room to see what all the commotion is in his living room. He spots his little brother. "My brotha!"

"My brotha!" Josh repeats and embraces his older brother.

Cory eyes the bag of laundry and laughs. "Are you here on business?"

Josh laughs. "Yeah maybe. But I also wanted to see my awesome family! What's been going on since the last time I saw you guys?"

To Riley that was a loaded question. The last time she saw Josh was before all the drama unfolded. The drama has subsided, considering Lucas made the decision for all of them to be friends. But everything is still there, deep down, and Riley knows it's not exactly one hundred percent the same. "Not much." She replies, deciding to leave out the horrifying details.

Cory eyes his daughter before reverting his attention on Josh. "More like a whole bunch has happened. I will fill you in later though. How have you been?"

Just as Cory's question leaves his mouth, Maya pops into the doorway.

Maya's eyes stretch wide open, seeing Josh standing there in his usual cool attire. She swallows down her need to jump him and kiss him and says, "Well hey there Uncle Boing." She masked her voice with coolness, hoping he doesn't see right through it.

Josh turns around and forces his mouth to not drop open. He eyes the beautiful blonde, who looks so much more grown up since the last time he saw her. How long had it been? "Hey Maya. You look good." He says, almost smacking himself for saying that, but he couldn't help it. Maya looks amazing. She has grown up.

"Thank you. So do you." She folds her arms over her chest to keep her cool demeanor. It's so tempting for her to wrap her arms around him, but she doesn't want to scare him away.

Riley looks between her uncle and her best friend. They still have something. She calms down the excitement in her. Maya may still have feelings for Josh, but he still has the same principles. He isn't going to date someone three years younger than him. Is he?

"Well let's get your clothes into the washer. Do you have any plans tonight?" Cory questions as he struggles to pick up his brother's bag.

Josh nods his head before assisting his big brother. "I was actually going to go to a party tonight. But tomorrow night I was thinking we could all go out to eat and catch up?"

As Cory and Josh discuss the plans, they walk the bag to the washer in the laundry room.

Maya looks over at Riley and smiles brightly. "We are going to that party."

Usually Riley would disagree with this, but she knows why Maya wants to go that party. She is going to try and get Josh, and Riley has no problem helping with that. She wants her best friend to be happy, but also she wants Lucas. Her intentions are completely innocent though. "Okay. What are we going to wear?"

Maya, surprised her best friend agreed so quickly, ponders over what they should wear there. She wants Josh to see just how grown up she really is. "We will go shopping. Invite the rest of the gang too. This is going to be so much fun Riles!"

* * *

"What do you think about this outfit?" Maya asks.

Riley and Maya went to a store down the road from Riley's place. The store is not one that they usually go to, but Maya wanted to prove a point. That she was grown up enough.

Maya models her mini black skin tight dress and heels as Riley's eyes bug out. "Well what do you think?"

"I think you definitely are making a statement. Are you trying to impress someone at this party, Peaches?" Riley pries, hoping Maya will just admit her feelings for Josh.

Maya look herself over in the floor length mirror and smiles at her outfit. "No. I just wanted to try something different. It's been a crazy few weeks, you know that. It's time we have some fun, and let loose a little bit. So that means you need to pick an outfit too."

Riley nods and walks herself over to a collection of clothes. This store doesn't hold her usual attire, so she really doesn't know what to pick out. A backless lace dress? A crop top with a mini skirt to match? Booty shorts, skin tight dresses, and see through everything. Riley sticks out her tongue and makes a yuck face at the clothing. "None of this is my style." She says to herself.

She walks over to another array of clothing and begins to rummage through the hangers. She spots a blue colored dress peeking behind a way too revealing red one. She takes the blue off the rack and feels a smile stretch across her face. The dress is navy blue with a floral pattern and bell sleeves. She can tell the skirt is going to be very short, but at least it won't be over the top. She heads to the dressing room to make sure it fits her right. Once the dress is over her body, she knows it's the dress for her.

The dress goes over her long legs that she has grown into, so perfectly. The V-neck shows just enough cleavage, but not too much to where she will feel like she is falling out of her dress. She changes out of it and heads out to find Maya.

Maya hands her money to the cashier for her adult dress. She bought a leather jacket to go with it. She wanted at least a little bit of her style tied into it. She eyes Riley's find as she pays for hers. "I thought you were going to be adventurous with me?"

Riley grabs the bag that holds her cute dress and walks out of the store with her best friend. "I am. That is the shortest dress I have ever worn. I just wanted to have some me in the outfit too, you know?"

Maya nods, understanding. It's probably a good thing anyway. She doesn't want Riley to get Lucas' full on attention. Is it wrong to be drooling after Josh and wanting to impress him and also hoping to get Lucas'? She shakes her head, frustrated at herself. She doesn't know what is going on, but right now she is going to be focused on one thing, looking amazing tonight.

* * *

Lucas and Zay are waiting for their two friends to finish up getting ready. Farkle and Smackle to spend their night alone, having a date night. Lucas is flipping the channels on the Matthews' television, while Zay is rummaging their fridge. Cory, Topanga, and Auggie went out to the movies, and they also think the kids are doing an all night study group at Smackle's.

Riley is applying some eye shadow on her eye lid, trying to make her brown eyes pop. Once she is done with her make up, she touches up her hair with the curling iron. It's rare that she ever curls her hair like this, but she thought since she is dressing up she might as well.

Maya runs her straightener over her platinum hair before applying red lipstick. Once she is done, she checks herself in the mirror, feeling more confident than she ever has before.

The girls put on their shoes, brown boots with white designs on Riley, and red strappy high heels for Maya. They saunter out of Riley's room to meet the boys in the living room.

"Well what do you guys think?" Maya asks, grabbing their attention from what they are doing.

Zay looks between the two girls as his eyes bug out. "Wow. You both look...wow!"

Maya smiles triumphantly. Zay is speechless. But what does Lucas think?

Lucas' sea green eyes trail up from the boots Riley is wearing to the curls in her hair. She is beyond beautiful. She looks unbelievable. Lucas is completely speechless himself. A big grin takes over his face.

Riley's heart skips a beat, looking at Lucas' reaction. She returns the smile as she runs her fingers through her curls. Her cheeks are flushed red as his eyes stay on her.

Maya looks between the two and chokes down the jealousy that is firing up. "Are you two ready to go?" She asks bitterly, annoyed with the interaction they are having.

They both nod.

Maya and Zay head out the door first. Riley is just about to walk out the door as Lucas grabs her hand to stop her.

Riley looks at Lucas with her big brown eyes, which makes his heart start pounding faster in his chest.

"You look so beautiful." He whispers to her, unable to control his words. He can't help it. He has had so much control since their conversation about being friends, but his self control is almost about to jump out the window.

Riley gives him another cute smile. "Thank you cowboy." She takes her hand out of his though, trying to find her own self control. She starts to walk out, not knowing the effect of her swaying on Lucas.

 ** _ALRIGHT Y'ALL NEXT IS THE PARTY! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK SO PLEASE KEEP IT COMING!_**


	7. Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction

_**THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL INTERESTING Y'ALL! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Seven *Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction***

People are everywhere. The party that Maya got the details about, is beyond packed. They came to a house that is surrounded by woods. The seclusion will definitely help in keeping the party alive, no cops will be coming to look. The friends are in the backyard by the pool, sipping on their drinks in the red cups.

Maya's blue eyes are roaming the area, still not spotting Josh anywhere. Where is he? "I'm going to go look around for a little bit. I'll see you guys later." Before her friends can object to her going off by herself, she is sauntering her way across the yard.

Riley is slightly dancing to the beat of the music as she sips on her drink. She doesn't want to get too out of control. She has never been much of drinker. She sways her hips back and forth, loving the song that is playing from the speakers.

Lucas watches intently at her movements. She has no idea how bad she is effecting him right now. It is ridiculous.

Zay bumps his best friend on the arm, seeing what is happening. "Do I need to hose you down?" He laughs trying to make a joke of it but in reality he wants to make sure Lucas is being careful. It's only been a few days since the decision was made for all them to be just friends. He would hate to see the drama flare up again.

Lucas shakes his head at his friend. "I'm good. I'm just going to ask Riley if she wants to dance."

Zay gives him a look, telling him that wouldn't be a good idea.

Lucas throws his hands up in the air, surrender style. "I'll be good."

Riley then whirls around, sending the smell of strawberry shampoo up Lucas' nostrils.

He has always loved the smell of her hair. He has always loved a lot of things about Riley. "Do you want to dance, Riles?"

She sets her cup to the side and holds her hand out to him. "Of course I do." She has been hoping she would get to dance with him some tonight. He looks so good with his dark flannel shirt and jeans. He always looks so simple and yet completely irresistible.

Lucas takes her had and leads them to a different spot, under some lights that are hanging over head. Before they can start dancing to the song with the fast beat, a slow song starts playing.

Riley's eyes sparkle as she realizes the song, Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. "I love this song." She tells Lucas as he spins her around.

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_  
 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles_  
 _And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_  
 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you, know you, know you._

Lucas listens to the words and begins to think that he loves this song too.

They press their foreheads together and just stare deep into each other's eyes, listening to the words that rain true in their own hearts.

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
 _And your eyes look like coming home_  
 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
 _All I know is you held the door_  
 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
 _But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
 _Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like..._

Riley watches Lucas smile, like maybe he is thinking the same thing as she is. That this song speaks miles about their relationship. From the time they first met when she fell in his lap, to now, dancing under the lights looking into each other's eyes. She can't help the swelling feeling of her love for him. It runs deep.

 _Come back and tell me why_  
 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
 _And meet me there tonight_  
 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

His eyes fill up thinking about everything. They have missed so much time together. Time has been wasted, and he doesn't know if he can waste anymore of it. Riley has been the girl of his dreams since she fell into his lap all those years ago.

 _All I know is we said hello_  
 _Your eyes look like coming home_  
 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
 _All I know is he held the door_  
 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _All I know is we said hello_  
 _So dust off your highest hopes_  
 _All I know is pouring rain_  
 _And everything has changed_  
 _All I know is a new found grace_  
 _All my days, I'll know your face_  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

Can everything change? Can they be together without all the horrible that has came along with it? They are both wondering the same thing, but decide to not let it bother them at this moment. They let the song take over their minds. They let what they have between them take control.

Lucas' lips finds Riley's, and their mouths move in perfect sync. Riley wraps her arms around his neck, and his hands are in her hair. It's slow and simple at first, but in no time at all the passion they had been holding in takes over completely.

Riley presses her body against him, and allows Lucas' tongue to gain access in her mouth.

Lucas moans in the kiss, and deepens it, making Riley's heart pound even harder in her chest. His hand runs up and down her back, sending chills all through her body.

Meanwhile, Maya is waving through the crowd, still searching for Josh. She reaches inside the house and avoids getting bumped into by two guys wrestling. She enters what seems to be the living room, when she spots Josh, kissing someone on the couch. Her heart smashes into a million pieces.

Josh takes a breath for a moment and looks away to see a familiar blonde girl standing in the archway. Maya. What is she doing here, looking like that? He ignores the obvious attraction he has towards her and gets up to talk to her.

She whirls around on her heel and hurries away from him, from what she saw. She should have known that he would already have someone. She should have known that he would never want her. Maya swipes away her tears just as a jock like looking guy stops in front of her.

"Well hey there sweetheart." He says, slightly slurring his words as he does.

"Hi." Maya says to him before trying to move out of his way.

He grabs her arm and throws her back against the wall. He presses his strong body against her small one and smiles down at her. He reeks of alcohol, and almost makes Maya want to hurl.

"Let me go!" She yells, hoping someone will hear her. She looks around the area, but it seems she entered somewhere else, somewhere secluded.

The guy runs his hand along her thigh and up to her breast and squeezes. "I don't think so sweetheart. You look too delicious to leave alone." He leans in to try and kiss her just as Josh appears.

Josh gets the guy off of Maya and punches him hard in the face.

Blood gushes out immediately and he grabs ahold of his now broken nose. The guy runs off, knowing he lost.

"Thank you." Maya says, breathless as tears runs down her face.

Josh grabs Maya and holds her in his arms, thankful he got there in time.


	8. Let the Truth Sting

_**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Eight *Let the Truth Sting***

Josh embraces Maya, trying to ignore the vanilla scent of her hair, and rubbing her back to try and soothe her.

Maya's tears fall against Josh. She is so thankful that he showed up. "Thank you." She says barely above a whisper. She revels at the feel of his hand rubbing her back.

"Your welcome." Josh backs away from her way too quickly. "Why are you here? And wearing that?" He gestures to her obscene outfit. He has never seen her in anything like that. She looks beyond amazing, but it doesn't seem like the Maya he knows. The only familiar thing is her leather jacket hugged tightly around her chest.

"I wanted to check out the party." She tells him, hoping he doesn't realize she came here for him. She looks down at her heels, her nerves kicking in.

Josh places his hand on her blushed cheek and makes her look up at him. "Did you come here for me?" He knows the truth already, but he wants to hear her say it.

She nods shyly, getting lost in his brown eyes. She wants him to get that she is serious about him. She scrunches up her face after thinking that. If she is serious about him, why does she want Lucas?

"Maya, we can't be together. You know that." He points out to her. He hates hurting her feelings. He doesn't want to do that. He really does care about her, but they could never work. She is too young for him.

Maya pretends that his words doesn't sting her heart. "I don't know that. You have all these excuses. Why can't you see that three years isn't that big of a gap? I have grown a lot since the last time you saw me. I'm not a little girl anymore." Her voice stammers a bit as she says this. She scolds herself for not being able to keep her emotions in check. But it seems she never can when he is around.

Josh looks away from her hypnotizing blue eyes. There has been so many times where he has wanted to pull her in and kiss her. Her eyes have a way about them. He doesn't know what to say. He can tell she has grown up. He can see it right now in the outfit she is wearing.

"Josh say something." She says, having more courage than she did before.

He looks back at her. "Are you okay from what happened?" He changes the subject all together.

Maya, frustrated that he won't talk about them, pushes him slightly. "I'm okay, Josh. But you need to wake up. Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?"

Once again Josh caresses her face. "Maya, do you want to know the whole truth?"

She nods her head, glad that he is finally cooperating with her.

He sighs. "I do like you, a lot. I like you way more than I should. I try to forget about you, but there is something about you that keeps pulling me in. But then reality sets in. You are in high school. I'm in college, still figuring out my life. What if my career takes me far away? What would we do then?"

Maya nods her head along to what he is saying. Long distance never works in relationships, but for Josh she would try. She try anything for him. "It doesn't matter if we ended up not working out, then at least we gave it a try."

Josh shakes his head. He takes his hand off of her face. "I'm not willing to break your heart. It would break mine too. We just won't work, Maya. Our lives are headed down different paths right now." He holds back the sadness that is welling up inside of him.

Maya rolls her eyes and pulls Josh into her by his shirt. She plants her mouth on his and immediately fireworks spark around them.

Josh tries to tell himself to pull away, but he can't. He wraps his arms around her to hold her closer to him.

The kiss is passionate. It's filled with years of want.

Maya runs her fingers through his hair as he holds her face in his hand. It's perfect. It's everything Maya ever wanted. But all too soon it ends.

Josh backs away and turns from Maya, feeling ashamed for letting it continue. "We can't."

She sighs way too loudly. "Fine. If that's what you want, then I guess I can't stop you. Can you at least take me home? I don't want to be here anymore."

Josh almost says it isn't what he wants, but forces it down. "Yeah I can."

Maya gets her phone out of her jacket and sends Riley a text. "I let Riley know I'm riding with you."

"Riley is here too? I hope her dad doesn't find out he will kill us all." He says. "We need to go find her and take her home too."

Maya looks down at the text she receives from Riley. "She said she is leaving with Lucas and Zay. So we are good to go."

They begin to walk to Josh's car, hands touching every once in awhile.

Josh peers over at Maya, who has her head down. "I'm sorry. It's not like I don't want you. I do. I just couldn't handle hurting you. You are way too important to me."

She runs her fingers through her straight hair and gives Josh a fake smile. "It's fine okay? Just take me home."

* * *

Lucas drops Zay off before taking Riley back to her house.

"They should be in bed by now. So I won't have to change before I go in." Riley says, just trying to fill the silence between them.

The kiss is heavy on their hearts right now. They had kissed for no telling how long before Zay finally caught them in the act.

Guilt is overcrowding Riley's mind. She was once again having another private moment with Lucas, behind Maya's back. What is wrong with her? Why can't she keep control of her heart?

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asks as he turns down a street leading to the apartment.

Riley peers over at him. "The kiss. Us. Everything." She begins to wring her hands together, a habit she has been doing way too often.

Lucas places his hand over her nervous ones. "Everything has changed." He is referring back to the song they danced to but also is speaking the truth. He knows they can't be just friends. He was stupid to think he could hold his feelings back from Riley.

Riley shakes her head and notices tears escaping her eyes. "Everything hasn't changed. Maya is still my best friend. My best friend still likes you. You told us both we had to be friends to keep this friend group together. You were right."

Lucas stops his truck in front of the apartment, and before he can say anything, Riley is out of the truck and heading towards her home. Lucas turns the ignition off quickly and chases after her. "Stop Riles!"

She freezes in front of the fire escape, and turns around to look at the boy she loves with all her heart. "We can't do this Lucas. I can't hurt her. I won't hurt her."

"Don't you think you already have by kissing me?" Lucas knows that is a hard blow but it is the truth. They kissed. It happened and it was amazing.

Riley walks to him and places a hand over his cheek. Tears are furiously spilling out of her eyes. "That kiss never happened."

Her words stab his heart. His own eyes start to well up and a few tears escape his eyes. "So we are going to pretend that this never happened? That would be a lie. I thought I could live a lie but I can't. I want you Riles. Not Maya. Not anyone else."

It's been so long since she has wanted him to say that to her. Which makes her cry even harder. "I have to choose my best friend over you. I will every time. She is my sister. I love you so much it hurts. But we can't be together."

She kisses Lucas one more time. It's way too short, but it's filled with love and heart break. She starts her way again to the door when Lucas' voice stops her.

"I love you and I will wait for as long as takes. You are the girl I'm supposed to be with. I know it. I know we are too young to know what true love is, but I know that it feels like this. You are my princess and you will be mine one day." His voice is full of tears as he says this to the girl of his dreams. He heads to his truck, opens the door, and slides in. He turns on the ignition and drives away.

Riley watches the only guy she has ever loved drive away, and take a piece of her heart with her. She knows this is hardest thing she has ever had to do, but she also knows it's for the best.

But little does she know that the rain that begins to pour, makes driving with a broken heart even more difficult to handle.

 _ **WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS! (:**_


	9. If Tomorrow Never Comes

_**Y'ALL I AM SERIOUSLY LOVING ALL THE FEEDBACK THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Nine *If Tomorrow Never Comes***

"Damn," Lucas mumbles as he peers out through his windshield. The rain is coming down hard against the glass. It's unusual for the weather to be so hectic in New York, but it definitely matches Lucas' mood.

He had finally stopped the tears from coming out of his eyes. But his heart still hurts. All of this hurts. He knows him and Riley are supposed to be together, but now it seems impossible that they ever will be. She doesn't want to hurt her best friend, which Lucas gets completely. But what about their happiness? She never thinks about herself. She never puts herself first.

Lucas punches the steering wheel, wincing at his still injured hand from the last punch he made. He doesn't want to be unhappy anymore. He doesn't want to keep going on without Riley being his girl.

Suddenly, Lucas felt himself lose control of his truck. It is hydroplaning in the rain, the wheels losing traction in the ground. Lucas thinks back to when his Pappy Joe was teaching him to drive. What was he said to do at a moment like this? The thought pops into his mind, steer into the skid, that's it! But it's too late. It's happening too quickly, so Lucas slams on his brakes.

His tires jerk and spin, and Lucas begins to wonder if his truck is going to stop. But it finally does come to a halt. Lucas is frozen in fear. He is panting at the close call that he just had. He ignores the stinging feeling of panic that has filled his whole body.

The truck is still. The rain continues to pour rapidly down from the sky, but Lucas can't move right now. The initial shock of it all is overwhelming. He tries to calm his breathing. He slowly breathes in and out, and feels himself begin to relax some.

But then he realizes where he stopped his truck. An intersection. He took a deep breath and moves his foot to press on the gas pedal, but then sees movement out of the corner of his eye.

The next moment felt like a scene straight out of a cheesy movie, where he sees his whole life flash before his eyes.

He sees him riding the sheep he fell off if when he was a little boy. He sees him and his grandpa mending the farm back in Texas and going on all those fishing trips. They always had a great time catching fish together and bringing it back up to the house to fry them.

He pictures when he moved to New York, and how he scared he was to move to a big city. Him sitting on the subway, thinking he didn't want to be there. Him thinking about running away to Pappy Joe and not looking back. He sees how everything changed when Riley fell onto his lap. He didn't feel dread anymore about living in the city.

So many different faces fly across his mind. Maya. Zay. Farkle. Smackle. Mr. Matthews. His Parents. Pappy Joe. But there is one face that Lucas can't seem to get out of his head. Riley.

Her face is permanently etched into his brain. All the feelings, all the things that happened, came rushing all at once. he could see everything, hear everything. It is like a movie playing in his mind, a movie he never wants to leave.

The moments are wonderful in their own way.

 _Him holding his jacket over her head as they watched Maya make the sprinklers on the ceiling spray down. Feeling that close next to the girl he didn't expect to see again, was amazing all in it's own._

 _The library. He opened up to her about wanting to be a veterinarian, and she was completely interested in his story about birthing a horse. Their first moment opening up to each other._

 _The dance, where he had his arms around Riley. Her smiling at him and him smiling right back at her. It was the first time dancing with her, and it felt right._

 _The student elections. When he had been feeling so low and homesick, wanting to see his friends in Texas. Her and Maya making that video for him, which had made his homesickness disappear. And then him riding into the gym, on his white horse, making Riley feel like the princess she is. His princess._

 _Their first date. Him walking into the subway station and begin blown away by her beauty. He had said he would remember it forever, and he still believes it today. Them sharing their first kiss together, with smiles and happiness._

 _Her telling him he's just a brother to her._

 _Her acting strange when him and Maya went on their date._ _Riley's face when Farkle told everyone her secret. That she still loved him. That she didn't see him as a brother, but as more._

 _Her actually saying she loved him out loud._

 _Them dancing under the lights at the party. Dancing to that song. And kissing with so much passion and love that it almost took full control._

 _Her saying they could never be together. Him telling her they will be._

All of it came in a rush.

He wishes that he was still by Riley's side, kissing her, telling her how much he deeply loves her. He should have stayed. He should have fought harder for her, because she is worth it. She is worth everything.

He hopes she knows how much he loves her. He hopes she knows she is everything to him. He hops she knows that she will forever be his first love, his only love. If he never sees her again, he hopes she knows all of that.

He never thought the last time was going to be the last time. He thought there would be more. He thought he had forever. But he doesn't. That is what he thinks as the other vehicle slams into his side.


	10. Some Kind of Miracle

_**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK IT'S GREAT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Ten *Some Kind of Miracle***

The headlights, which had shined so brightly in Lucas' eyes, are out now. The remainder of them have scattered along the pavement. Along with them is broken glass and metal. The rain is still pouring, and part of it has made it's way inside of the truck. He can feel it on his face, the cold and wetness of it, but he can't muster up enough strength to wipe it all away. He feels unbelievably helpless.

Everything is hazy. He blinks his sea green eyes a few times to try and get his vision to not be blurry. But it doesn't seem to help him. He is dangling, the truck is up side down, he think so anyway. His mind is as clear as his vision.

"He's trapped underneath it!" A voice says somewhere around him.

He can't make out where it came from, so many sounds are echoing in his ears.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Lucas tries to form words, but he can't seem to put any thoughts together well enough to speak.

"I'm calling an ambulance!"

Lucas tries to look out to where the voice is, but there is a light blocking his view. He winces from the brightness just as a smell enters his nostrils. It's a tangy, coppery smell. He tries to look down, only to be accompanied by pain surging through him. He slides his hand down his side and around his stomach and brings it back up. His hand is covered in his own blood.

"They're on their way!"

Lucas tries to say okay, but instead a moan escapes from his mouth. He begins to drift off. His mind goes to Riley. Her beautiful long, brown hair. The sweet smile that always stretches across her pink lips, and the beautiful brown that fills her eyes.

A tear escapes from his eyes. There is so much they haven't got to do. He wishes with all his heart he could say he loves her one more time.

"Just hold on!"

But it's too late. The darkness is calling Lucas' name.

* * *

Riley is laying in the comforts of her bed, cuddling with her stuffed bunny, crying her sadness onto the fur. She doesn't want to be just friends with Lucas. She loves him way too much. But what else can she do? She saw how bad it tore her and Maya apart. She couldn't bear losing her best friend.

Cory opens her bedroom door briskly, "Riley get up it's important!"

She sits up, worried her father knows about the party. She notices his tear streaked face and worry replaces her fear. "What is it dad? Is mom okay? Auggie?"

"They are fine honey. It's Lucas. He was in an accident. It's not good, Riley."

* * *

Waiting. That's all they have been doing. Time has been ticking by.

Riley watches the clock in front of her. She eyes the arrow that keeps moving around the face and numbers.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

It's an alarm in her head. An alarm that is keeping her awake in this horrible reality.

Lucas was in an accident.

They don't know if he is going to make it.

He lost a lot of blood.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

He was unresponsive when he came in.

He had to go into surgery.

They don't know if his heart is going to be able to withstand it.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

Riley's hands are wringing together, the horrible habit is understandable at the moment. Maya is trying to talk to her, trying to soothe her best friend, even though she feels like crashing herself. Farkle has already cried along with Smackle. Zay is pacing back and forth, angry at himself, angry at Lucas. Just angry.

Everyone are lost in their own thoughts. Everyone are battling with this in their own way.

Is he going to be okay?

Will they ever see him smile again?

Will he ever talk again?

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

Riley feels like she is frozen. She doesn't understand how the world can be so cruel. How can it just try and take him away? It isn't fair.

But it's her fault too.

She let him leave.

She knew it was raining hard.

She knew she broke his heart.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

She is to blame for this. She is to blame for the love of her life fighting for his own life.

Maya stares at her best friend, looking blank on the outside, knowing on the inside she is torn apart. She rubs her arm and hugs her a few times, but it's like Riley is numb to it all. "Riles, do you want me to get you something?"

No answer.

Riley can't think about anything else but Lucas. He has to be okay.

The doctor who had told them before he was taking Lucas to surgery, walks out to everyone in the waiting room. Lucas' parents raise out of their chairs and walks to him, achingly slow.

Riley watches the doctor talk to them, but she can't make out what he is saying to them. His facial expression is blank. Like he has given news like this before, good or bad.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

Her eyes are glued on them.

Say something.

Say that he is going to be alright. He is going to live.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

The doctor pats his hand on Lucas' father's shoulder and shakes his head before walking away.

The tell-tell sign that he didn't give them good news.

Riley's heart lurches as she finally stands to her feet. "What did he say?" She says, but she doesn't know if anyone can hear her. Her voice can barely come out.

Lucas' mother walks to Riley, her face telling the whole story before she can say a word. "They said the surgery went alright, but there were complications...Riley, he is intubated right now. They don't know if he is going to wake up. They said it will be almost impossible."

Riley's heart smashes, breaks into a million pieces. Once again she is frozen. She can't speak. She can't cry. Her wide eyes look around the room, seeing all the heart broken faces.

"But there is a somewhat possibility he will wake up?" Maya asks.

Lucas' dad then steps in, his face showing as much sadness for his son. "It would take a miracle."

Riley shakes her head and walks away from everyone, finally able to take steps again. She ignores Maya calling after her.

She turns down a empty hallway, and leans against the white wall. Her back slides down it until she is sitting on her butt. She buries her head in her hands, and silently lets all the tears escape.

Lucas isn't going to wake up.

She will never get to see his sweet smile again.

She will never get to be with the love of her life.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

 ** _I KNOW I KNOW I'M CRUEL! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? LET ME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK PLEASE I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK!_**


	11. Didn't We Almost Have It All?

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! I'M REALLY GLAD Y'ALL ARE LOVING THE STORY! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS TOO! BUT ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Eleven *Didn't We Almost Have It All?***

A warm blanket is wrapped around Riley's shoulders as she holds Lucas' hand. She had been shaking from how cold it was in the room, so Cory had grabbed it for her. She has hardly moved from the spot she is in. She has herself planted in the chair that sits in the corner, close enough to be able to be with him, but also out of the way for his parents and medical care.

It's been a couple days since his surgery. There has been no change. He is just lying there, eyes closed, with a tube sticking out of his mouth and wires surrounding his body. He hasn't moved. He hasn't showed one sign of waking up. Deep down Riley is struggling with the hope that he will indeed wake up.

She can't help but think that he is going to die.

Maya knocks on the hospital door before walking in. She sees her best friend holding the hand of the guy she has newly found feelings for. But instead of jealousy seeping through, it's guilt and worry for Riley. She can't help but think if she hadn't of gotten in the way, they would have been together. They would have been happy. He wouldn't have been driving and wrecked.

Maya walks to her, and wraps her arms around her. "You need to get some sleep." She had noticed the dark circles under her eyes and un kept hair. She can tell Riley has not slept at all. But she doesn't blame her. Maya had to take two sleeping pills just to get a few hours of sleep.

"I'm fine." Riley says back, her voice drained of the cheerfulness she usually has.

"I know that isn't true."

Riley squeezes his hand, almost expecting him to squeeze it back, almost. "I don't know how to handle this."

Maya nods her head. She kneels down on her knees and places her hand over Riley's and Lucas'. "This isn't something that can be easily handled. We just have to hope that he will be okay."

"I don't think I have any hope left."

Hearing the words come out of Riley's mouth brings tears to Maya's eyes. Riley of all people would be the one to have hope, but she doesn't. How can Maya find the hope if her best friend can't even find it? Instead of saying anything else, she falls silent. Maya lays her head on Riley's shoulder and stares at the boy who is meant to be with her best friend.

Maya came to the realization after the party. Instead of trying to get Lucas' attention at the party, she was trying to get Josh's. Josh was the one on her mind. Lucas hadn't really entered it.

But when it comes to Riley, Lucas is the only guy on her mind. She has known since the very first day that there is something between them.

Maya could never have with Lucas what she has. She wishes she would have realized all of this sooner. She would have saved everyone the heart ache.

Another knock sounds on the door before someone else walks in. A man with overalls, boots, and a hat to top it all off, walks to the hospital bed.

"Hi Pappy Joe." Riley says to him.

Pappy Joe stares down at his grandson and holds back his tears. His grandson, who was so full of life and had so much ahead of him, is lying there like that, makes him feel sick. "Hi there Riley. And hi Maya."

Maya nods at Lucas' grandpa.

Once again silence fills the room. What can be said when you are staring at someone you care about fighting for their life?

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, and a promise from Maya to call Riley if anything changes, for her to go outside and sit with Pappy Joe.

They are at a table, sipping on some coffee, his black, and hers filled with sugar and cream.

"Do you know what happened?" She finally asks him, wondering if he blames her just as much as she blames herself.

He peers over his coffee at her. "His parents mentioned he was taking you home after a late night study session. It was raining when he drove home, lost control, and then a vehicle ran into him at an intersection."

Riley shakes her head slightly, apparently the whole news hadn't gotten to him. After the surgery, her guilt became unbearable. She confessed to everyone about it. Her parents were upset, but considering the circumstances, they have held off from fussing at her. His parents don't blame her at all. They told her it wasn't her fault it was raining that night. It wasn't her fault someone ran into him. "That's not the whole story." She whispers into her cup.

Pappy Joe's furry eyebrow raises up. "What else happened?"

She starts from the beginning, so that the story makes complete sense. She tells the whole story about the triangle that began in Texas. Every detail from the start to now. Once she finishes, tears are streaking her face. Looking back on everything, she could have been happy with him a long time ago. She is always putting other people's happiness before her own.

"I'm guessin' you are sittin' there and blamin' yourself, am I right?"

She nods, still crying.

He places a hand on her arm and pats it softly. "You ain't to blame for all of this sweetheart. So you better stop that right now. I don't want to hear another word about blaming yourself." He hands her napkin to wipe up her tears.

She nods her head to his words. "Yes Pappy Joe. I won't blame myself."

"Good." He reaches into his overall pocket. He struggles for a moment to get what he wants out of it. A white piece of paper appears in his hand. "This is for you." He hands it over to her and slowly rises out of his chair.

"What is it?" She questions as she inspects the paper.

He gives her a sad smile. "A letter Lucas wrote to me before the accident. I had just received it before I got the phone call. You need to read it." He begins to walk away but turns around. "Please don't lose hope. I know there comes a point where it all becomes too much. When we get too tired to fight anymore. So we give up. But that's when the real work begins. To find hope where there seems to be none at all." He gives her another smile before heading back into the hospital.

Riley stares down at the paper, almost nervous to see what it says. She slowly opens the creases of the letter and begins to read the words of Lucas.

 _Dear Pappy Joe,_

 _A lot has changed since the last time I saw you. I don't even know where to begin. Ever since Texas, I have been having a hard time. Maya and Riley both have feelings for me. At first I didn't know who to pick or what to do, but when it became clear, they were on the outs. They couldn't get along. I had to tell them I wanted to be just friends with both of them. I had to lie Pappy, their friendships were falling apart. I chose Riley though. There is no doubt in my mind she is the girl I want. When I'm with her, everything makes sense. She made moving to New York worth it. She makes everything worth it. I love her so much Pappy Joe. I just didn't want to hurt Maya. I remember you telling me when we were over at your place the last time that you thought me and Riley would end up together. You knew from just one look that that was the girl I was supposed to be with. You said you could see it in her eyes that she loved me. You were right. I just need your advice. How can I get Riley to be mine without making everything so complicated? How can I have the girl of my dreams?_

 _Sorry for all the question askin',_

 _Love, Lucas_

More tears stream down Riley's face. He knew he wanted her the whole time. They could have been so happy. And they will be happy. Riley folds the letter and places it in her pocket. That is the hope she is going to hold in her heart. They are supposed to be together, and they will be.

As she thinks this, her phone begins to ring with Maya's ringtone. "Hello?"

Maya is crying on the other end. "Riley get up here! It's bad!"

 ** _HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?_**


	12. Time Has Come Today

_**I'M REALLY LOVING THE FEEDBACK THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD Y'ALL ARE LIKING IT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS! BTW, I GOT SOME GREYS ANATOMY QUOTES IN HERE SO DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GREYS ANATOMY!**_

 **Chapter Twelve *Time Has Come Today***

Riley runs as fast as her long legs can take her. She maneuvers through nurses and doctors down the hallways to find out what has happened to Lucas.

He is not dead.

He can't be dead.

Riley keeps telling herself this with each stride she takes. She finally reaches her destination, the floor Lucas' room is on and turns to the left to spot everyone in the waiting room. Again. She spots Maya, sitting in the corner by Josh, her head hanging down. "What is going on?"

Maya doesn't answer. It's Pappy Joe who gets out of his chair and walks to the girl who his grandson loves very much. He collects her into a tight hug before saying, "He had a brain bleed. He is in surgery again."

"But he will be okay. They will fix him?" She asks.

Pappy Joe sighs. "We just have to keep the hope."

She nods her head. Her newfound hope is what is going to get her through this. Lucas is not going to die. They will fix him and he will wake up soon. Everything is going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Josh's hand is on Maya's back, rubbing lazy circles on it as he tries to soothe her. Her blonde hair is covering her face, so he can't tell what she is thinking, or how she is coping with this information. "Do you want to go outside for a minute?"

Maya shakes her head slowly. She doesn't know how to take this all in. Just the other day Lucas was being his usual huckleberry self. Now, she doesn't even know if he will get off that surgery table alive. How is Riley holding it together right now?

Josh continues his lazy circles on her back as Riley walks up to them.

"Maya, let's go talk okay?" She says to her best friend.

Maya finally looks up from her lap, and looks at Riley with her watered, blue eyes. "Okay." She turns her attention to Josh, thankful he has been here by her side. "I'll be back."

Josh nods and the two girls walk off.

"You have feelings for her." Cory says, as he sits beside his younger brother.

Josh gives him a look. "What are you talking about?" His squeaks from the lie and he shakes his head at himself.

Cory smiles slightly. "You know what I'm talking about. You have feelings for her, you have had them for a long time. Why are you pretending that you don't?"

Josh sighs deeply. He knew his feelings for Maya were evident. "It's not the right time. We are both in different places in our lives. It will only end in heartbreak."

Cory shakes his head at his naïve brother. He may be a little older than Maya, but from what he has learned from all of this happening with Lucas, life is too short to be drawing lines. "Life is messy. That's how we are made. You can waste your life drawing lines or you can live your life crossing them. Josh, if you love someone, you tell them. Even if you are afraid it's not the right thing. Even if you're afraid that it'll cause problems, you say it, you say it loud, and you go from there."

Josh, surprised his brother supports him and Maya, lets Cory's words sink in. All he has done with his life is make boundaries, kept the girl he has been wanting from crossing that line. All this time, he shouldn't have been drawing lines. He thinks about everything that is going on right at this moment. "You are right. I need to tell Maya I want to be with her."

Cory smiles and pats him on the back. "Yes you do."

* * *

Maya and Riley are munching on Cheetos, sitting in an empty hallway, mulling over everything that is going on. They never thought the world would bring them here, worrying about a friend's life.

"How are you staying so calm?" Maya questions, seeing Riley's calm demeanor.

Riley chows down on another cheeto before answering, "He is going to be okay. I know he is because..." She trails off and gives her best friend a look. Is this the best time to tell her she is going to be with Lucas no matter what? This is all sensitive right now, but time is of the essence. She opens her mouth to speak again but Maya interrupts her.

"Because you two are supposed to be together." She answers for her.

Riley nods, wondering if that upsets her. "We are. That is the hope I am holding onto. We are going to be together so he is going to live. I'm sorry. I know we all agreed to be just friends, but I love him. I can't be just friends with him. He loves me too." She winces at her own words. This is her best friend she is hurting.

Maya smiles at her, feeling lucky to have this sweet person in her life. "I know all that Riles. You two belong together. I shouldn't have been standing in the way. Lucas knew who he wanted all along, I know that. I was just in denial. I'm sorry I caused so much drama."

They embrace in a much needed hug. It's been long overdue with everything that they have been through. It feels good to be the sisters that they have always been. They let go of each other and intertwine their hands that have the rings on them.

"Thunder," Riley says.

"Lightning." Maya says back, letting the tears she has been holding in slide out.

They finish up their Cheetos as Josh finally finds them, but just before he can pull Maya off to the side, Pappy Joe also finds them.

"Lucas is out of surgery." Pappy Joe says, his eyes welled up with tears.

Riley raises up, dropping the bag of chips that was in her lap. "What's wrong?"

Pappy Joe shakes his head. "The doctor told us that we have a choice to make. He isn't going to wake up and he wants the decision to be made whether or not to pull the plug."

* * *

Maya slowly opens the door to Lucas' room. She has been crying ever since they got the horrible news. His parents are still debating on what to do. Should they keep Lucas like he is even though he isn't going to wake up? Or pull the plug and end his life.

She closes the door for some privacy and makes her way towards the bed. It's surreal. She doesn't want to say goodbye to Huckleberry. She never expected she would have to.

"Hi Lucas," Maya begins. "I know it seems weird calling you that, but I think it is the appropriate thing to do. Listen you have to wake up." She chokes back her tears as she continues. "You can't quit on us. You have to wake up. Do it for your parents. For your friends. For Riley. You two have something so deep, that not a lot of teenagers can find. Please don't let them pull the plug. You two haven't had your chance."

Maya gets closer to the bed and squeezes his arm. "Please keep fighting. Please wake up. Riley needs you. Let her love keep you going. I know how important it is to you to keep her happy. It's always been your number one priority. So do it. Keep my Riles happy okay?"

She wipes the tear that escaped from her eye away and walks out of the room. She doesn't know if that will do any good, but it beats the hell out of trying.

Josh walks up to her before she can go back to the waiting room. "Can we talk?"

Maya nods. "Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

Josh ignores the nerves that are sprouting up. "Us."

She gulps. "What about us?"

He looks deep into her blue eyes and smiles. "I love you." He said this with no regret. He is tired of not taking risks in his life.

Before Maya can answer though, Riley comes running up, tears streaming down her face. "They are pulling the plug!"

* * *

Riley is standing with Lucas' parents and Pappy Joe by his bedside.

His parents decided this was the best way. They didn't want Lucas to have to be this way. The doctor made it clear he wasn't going to wake up.

It isn't just death Riley is grieving. It's his life. It's loss. It's change. It sucks so much, and hurts so bad. She feels like she can't breathe, that she is gasping for air.

Death is hardest on the living. It's tough to actually say goodbye. Sometimes it's impossible. A person never really stops feeling the loss.

She steps closer to him and takes his hand in hers.

His parents let her stay in there, even though it usually can only be family.

She squeezes it tight, and wishes with all her heart that he would squeeze her hand back. "I love you so much. I will never forget you as long as I live Lucas. You...You are my first love..." Riley trails off, knowing she is about to have a breakdown. It isn't fair. None of this is fair.

It's one of the most tragic stories in the world. One day you're seventeen and planning for someday, and then quietly, someday becomes dust.

Riley traces a heart on his hand with her finger. "You will always have my heart." She whispers to him. She once again takes hold of his hand as the Doctor walks into the room.

"Have you all said your goodbyes?" He asks them.

Lucas' parents nods, they had done it right before Pappy Joe had came in and talked to his grandson. Riley looks away from the doctor completely. She doesn't want to say or hear the word goodbye. It's too much. All of this is too much.

She feels like her heart is shattering into a million pieces. She never expected this. She knew death existed, and that it's dark hands took ahold of people at anytime. She never thought it would take someone she knows so soon, so young, before his life really began. He had so much ahead of him. He was going to be a veterinarian. Her thoughts go back to the library where he told her his dreams. He had never told anyone that before.

The doctor begins to remove wires from Lucas' skin.

Tears are flowing madly out of Riley's eyes. Their forever was so short. "I love you Lucas." She whispers it so low, she doesn't think anyone can hear her.

Pappy Joe places a hand on her back as his own tears escapes from his eyes. He thought Lucas would pull through. He hoped with all his heart.

Riley squeezes his hand another time as the doctor's hand reaches forward to take out the tube that is helping Lucas breathe.

And then it happened.

One second Riley is crying for the loss of her love. Of their forever.

And the next, she feels her hand being squeezed back.

"Wait! He...He squeezed my hand!" Riley yells as loud as she can.

They all look down to see Lucas opening his sea green eyes, a sight they have missed.


	13. Piece of My Heart

_**I'M SO GLAD Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY BECAUSE I'M HAVING A BLAST WRITING IT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen *Piece of My Heart***

Lucas' mind is hazy as his eyes dart around the room. His vision matches it. It takes him a few moments to remember everything that happened. Riley told him they can't be together. He got into a car accident. He was hanging upside down in his truck and then the rest is blank, just darkness whirling around in his brain.

He moans and groans before the first word out of his mouth comes out. "Riley."

She immediately gets closer to him and runs her hand down the side of his cheek. "I'm right here."

He blinks a few times before his vision completely clears. "You look like an angel. Am I dead?"

Riley blinks back her tears of happiness. "No you are not dead."

A smile stretches across his face before he looks at everyone else in the room. Their faces are reddened and their eyes watery. His mom is crying hysterically. The doctor is standing by the machine in awe. "Am I okay?"

His parents look to the doctor.

"We should run some tests to make sure everything is working okay. But I think you just waking up right now is good news." He tells Lucas before picking up his chart. "I'll give you all a few minutes and then we will run some tests okay?"

Lucas nods his head slowly as he squeezes Riley's hand.

"Can you go tell the others in the waiting room the good news?" Lucas' mom asks as she smiles down at her son. It's a miracle he is awake. She eyes Riley and him holding hands. She is thankful for Riley. She knows his fighting to survive has a lot to do with the girl who loves him dearly.

The doctor nods and walks out of the room.

* * *

After Lucas went through his different tests, the friends are all gathered in his room, talking about anything and everything.

Riley is laying with Lucas in his bed, her hand intertwined with his. They haven't talked about what happened before the accident, but at this point Riley wouldn't care if they did. She is just happy to be here with him.

Zay looks at them and smiles to himself. He is beyond glad his best friend is okay and seems to be happy. It's crazy to think that just a little while ago he was crying thinking his best friend was going to be dead. Life can be quite a trickster.

"So what did the doctor say about your results?" Farkle asks, overjoyed with the turn of events.

Lucas, trying not to be distracted by Riley laying with him, smiles at his other best friend. "He said everything seems to be okay. They are going to keep me for a few days so I can recuperate and then I should be able to go home." He squeezes Riley's hand as he says all this. He is hoping all of this means that she is going to be with him. They haven't had a single chance to talk about it. His parents barely want to leave the room, but he understands why. He did almost die, which is a thought he never wants to have again.

Riley squeezes his hand back and lays her head on his broad shoulder. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Me too."

Maya eyes the couple and smiles automatically. This is the way it's supposed to be. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Josh, to tell him she loves him back, with everything that has happened within the day. She gets up from her spot. "I'm going to go for a walk." Not only does she need a much needed conversation with Josh, but Riley and Lucas need to talk about their situation too. "Maybe we all should go for a walk." She hints towards the rest of her friends.

Farkle, understanding what Maya is referring to, gets up and pulls Smackle up with him. "Yeah we will be back to bother you later." He tells Lucas before walking out of the hospital room.

"I'm not really feeling the whole walking thing." Zay says, oblivious.

Maya rolls her eyes and picks him up by his arm. "Let's go."

Zay, surprised by her strength, waves goodbye to Lucas and Riley as he disappears out the doorway.

Maya closes the door and lets go of Zay's arm. "You dummy. They needed some alone time." She walks away then before Zay can say anything. She walks into the waiting room, and sees Josh sitting in the corner chair, his head bowed, looking at his hands. "Hey." She says to him.

Josh's blue eyes meet hers and he gives her a smile. "Hey. How is Lucas?"

Maya walks to the chair beside him and sits down. "He is good. He will be going home in a few days."

"Good." Josh does a side glance. He doesn't know what else to say. Being more than friends with Maya is new to him. Of course he doesn't even know if she wants him back anymore. He has rejected her so many times. Maybe she is done with him.

Maya swiftly takes Josh's hand in hers, making him look at her completely. "I love you too." The words slip out easily, and feel amazing on her tongue. She does love him. She has for a long time.

Josh smiles automatically, hearing her say it gives him a happiness he doesn't think he has ever felt before. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. I was begin stupid and stubborn. I'm tired of not taking risks. I'm tired of not having you as mine."

Her heart beat quickens in her chest. "I'm yours now?" She holds back her tears.

Josh nods. "Yeah if you want to be?"

Maya holds back from jumping up and down. "Of course I do."

Josh leans in and places a hand on her blushed cheek. He looks into her eyes, getting lost in the blue that surrounds them. "Good." He whispers before touching his lips against hers.

They stay like that for a long time. Kissing, hand on cheek, smiling in the kisses. They don't care that they are in the waiting room where anyone could walk in at any time. They aren't ashamed to be happy with each other. To finally be together.

Meanwhile, Riley is still laying in the hospital bed with Lucas, their hands still intertwined.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you." She says to him.

Lucas turns slightly so he can look at the beautiful girl beside him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Riley nods and pulls out the letter he sent to Pappy Joe. "You knew the whole time who you wanted." It wasn't a question. She opens up the piece of paper and shows him.

Lucas nods. "How did you get that?"

"Pappy Joe gave it to me. It was the hope I was holding onto. That me and you are supposed to be together and you would come back to me. And you did." Riley sniffles as she says this.

"You were the last face I saw before I blacked out. All I wanted to do was to tell you I love you, that I wasn't going to give up on us. You kept me going Riles. I had to see you again." He lets his own tears fall out. "I love you so much. I want this. I want us more than anything in this world. You have a piece of my heart, and I don't want anyone else to have it."

Riley smiles through her tears. She places both her hands on each side of his face and plants a kiss on his lips. They kiss for a long time, with tears, and smiles. "I love you so much too. I want us too. You have a piece of my heart too cowboy. You are and always will be the guy for me. I've known since middle school that me and you would be together."

Lucas kisses her again before saying, "But what about Maya?"

"I told her I was going to be with you while you were in your coma. It's time I put my own happiness above someone else's." She answers him. "So with that said, I think there is a question you need to ask me." She hints to him.

Lucas places his forehead against hers. His heart beat quickens as he asks, "Riley, will you be my princess?"

Riley giggles, happiness and excitement overflowing inside of her. "Yes I will cowboy."

"Yee haw!" Lucas shouts before kissing his princess again and again and again.

There are moments that in a split second your life changes forever. Before the triangle, Riley and Lucas were confused teenagers, unsure of what to do. It took something to push them to where they are now. After the triangle, that is where their journey really begins.

 ***THE END***

 _ **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THE STORY! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! I DEFINITELY WANT TO DO ANOTHER RUCAS STORY SO LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE ABOUT! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT Y'ALL WOULD WANT TO READ! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVED THEM ALL!**_


End file.
